Control
by KMountain
Summary: The answer came in the form of control. And Ryou was his to control. Warnings: Vague mentions of consensual sexual acts. Bakura X Ryou


A/N: I don't know how to properly summarize but warnings there are mentions of sex and vague descriptions of sexual acts. However this is in no way a lemon or anything of the sort

* * *

"Bakura…" the name leaves the pale boy's lips in pleasure.

The name in question is currently dominating the boy's body. Not in a gentle manner either. No, the thief was never gentle but Ryou never complains. The rough way they have sex brings the boy pleasure. This style is different from the gentle caresses of his last lover. This was sex.

With his partner before the thief it was making love. Each man having a chance to please the other. Top or bottom. Those things didn't matter when they had made love. It was about being a union and completing the other person. They were two halves creating a whole.

With the thief it is different. Ryou is always the bottom and soft words are never spoken before the most primal human act. A rough grab of the hand, a rough push on to the bed, rough kissing and a rough removal of garments. It is Bakura's way of maintaining control over the boy. Any pain that is caused is never intentional. It is the style of a person who has had his loved ones torn away from him and Ryou never objected, sharing the same pain as the thief.

Except, that unlike Bakura, Ryou still has people. His father and acquaintances that he can still find comfort in while the man on top of him has nothing. He had to learn to live without support and had to fill the void of helplessness he had while he watched his family slaughtered before his very eyes. The answer came in the form of control. And Ryou was his to control.

"Bakura." Ryou moans again as lips are planted in a sensitive area.

The thief never responds to the cries of pleasure like Ryou's former lover had done. No, that would relinquish control and the body lying under him, though a separate heart now, was the last thing he has control over. The millennium items were destroyed and there is no other way to send the world into darkness. This is his outlet for all he has lost and he will not let the only thing left to fill the void created at childhood slip from his grasp.

Ryou has only seen the man that he used to fear yet cling to in an attempt of stability, not be in control once. It was the day the gods had granted his darker half his own body and while the teen was positive that the thief could survive in this world, he felt uncertainty through their connection. A rare thing since Bakura always had his side off. Everything that was tangible had suddenly ceased to exist. An event that hadn't happened since the thief was five.

Ryou had gently lead him to his room and began to undress not sure why. Perhaps it was because he too knew of the feeling of emptiness and how it could, and had, destroyed souls so there stood the light naked in front of the man he claimed to hate even more than the driver who had stolen his family. He had whispered words that Bakura needed to hear, _I belong to you_, before being pushed down on the bed and allowing himself to once again be completely dominated. Something he had promised he would never allow happen again when he thought the thief to be dead but their relationship defied promises and their roles had been set since day one.

They never speak of the issues between them. They let the tension build up between them. Ryou angry that he had been a pawn and Bakura angry that his pawn had perhaps leaded him to his own failure. They would go along their lives in silence, exchanging words but never really speaking, the frustration growing stronger each day until one of them, usually Bakura since Ryou had more patience, broke and made their way to Ryou's bedroom. Never Bakura's. No, to have sex inside that room would open too many doors. A sign of weakness and the thief was anything but weak.

"Bakura!" The name is shouted this time though anyone listening in won't be able to clearly understand the word as they are distorted with pleasure.

They finish and the thief rolls off the boy, pulling him close to his chest in the process. There are bruises where he had kissed too hard but Ryou doesn't seem to mind. Instead he looks up at the man and tries to catch eyes that are looking in to the distance. They finally drop and meet the gaze of the smiling boy in his arms. Bakura gives a rare and gentle kiss to the top of his light's forehead before letting go and standing.

"You belong to me landlord." He says before leaving the room and Ryou doesn't respond.

He isn't supposed to. Besides the one time, Bakura doesn't need to nor want to hear affirmation that, yes, the boy was his. He doesn't need permission to control what he possesses and Ryou has accepted that fact once again he is agreeing to be a pawn for his other's frustration.

Soon the tension will build again and they will be back in the bedroom performing the same steps neither one strong enough to break away from their ritualistic dance of silence and sex and hoping that it won't lead them to destruction.

* * *

A/N: I have no clue what this is. I guess how I envision tendershipping. Ryou hides behind a mask a lot and I can't see Bakura ever voicing his frustrations (though I do write it) and sex is an outlet for people's feelings at times and if they were a couple, I can kind of see this happening. I know Ryou has voiced that he doesn't like being controlled but he stole the ring back didn't he? And I do believe that he is vaguely aware that is is being used as a puppet. Poor kid is a masochist. But Bakura is a sadist so it works.

This was also me trying to work without a lot of dialouge again and I am quite proud of this piece. I'm sure you care but I listened to Jeff Buckley's version of Hallelujah while writing it.

So let me know what you thought.


End file.
